I'm Lost Without You
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Quando os sentimentos finalmente afloravam, talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez não... -OneShot NaruHina-


Essa OneShot é baseada na música_ I'm Lost Without You_, do Blink 182 3, é hentai, e é longuinha (nem deu pra notar...). :B

* * *

Eu não conseguia dormir de novo, só de pensar naquele dia novamente, durante a noite inteira. Por que não disse nada, afinal? O que fez agir daquela maneira? Eu não sei. Só sei que se ela morresse, eu não ia me perdoar nunca.

Ela sempre esteve ali, o tempo todo, me admirando e me notando, quando eu era apenas um entre os outros genins que ninguém notava, e nem eu a notava. Mas, naquela noite em que decidi ir para o campo, alguma coisa deve ter mudado, só desta vez, em mim.

De repente, eu fechei meus olhos e imagens que desconhecia vinham a minha mente.

Os cabelos azulados que vinham até cintura, destacando as suas curvas. Os olhos perolados do qual constantemente me via.. E as maças de seu rosto que sempre estavam coradas, quando ela me via. Eu sonhei com ela durante toda a noite. Lembrava-me de quando ela tinha provado a todos quem realmente era, sua força, e sua coragem...

Quando abri meus olhos, notei que o dia já tinha amanhecido, e eu deitado em meio aquele campo. Os raios do Sol batiam nos meus olhos, já me deixando bem acordado. Resolvi voltar para casa. No caminho, no meio da mata, ouvi um barulho em um campo de treinamento.

A moça apoiava a mochila que trazia nas costas no tronco da árvore. Entre os arbustos, era possível ter uma boa visão, sem que ninguém me visse ali. Estava se preparando para treinar. Era Hyuuga Hinata. Ela abriu a blusa comprida que usava sempre, tirando-a, e a deixou do lado de sua mochila. Agora, aqueles detalhes que me viam à mente antes, estavam na minha frente. Sentia meu rosto quente, estava vermelho. A curva que era evidenciada pela blusa que usava por baixo colada a seus seios e barriga, que geralmente era escondida, me fazia suar frio. Mais nem tanto por isso, e sim pelos meus sentimentos que se afloravam naquele momento.

As palavras "**Te amo**" dita por ela mesma, há quase um ano atrás, dava o mesmo efeito em mim como naquele momento. /Mas eu não desgrudava meus olhos dela. Estava focado naquilo.

De repente, com olhos apertados e as mãos fechadas, a garota dava socos seguidos ao tronco fincado ao chão que ficava na sua frente. Não era primeira vez que fazia isso, no tronco, era possível ver marcas de soco. Parecia estar com raiva, estava mais decidida, séria, e determinada. Mas mesmo assim, não perdia seu encanto... Meus olhos brilhavam.

Aquilo se tornou rotina pra mim.

Todos os dias eu ai até lá, vê-la. No mesmo horário, ela sempre estava lá. Virou um hábito ir observá-la, sem que ela me visse, e eu me sentia feliz por isso. Até que houve um dia, em que ela não estava.

Era uma manhã linda, era verão na época, por isso, o céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Mais ela não estava lá. Resolvi ir embora, depois de algumas horas era eu quem iria treinar, então decidi descansar um pouco antes de ir.

No caminho de volta, eu notei que Kiba e Neji conversavam de longe. Antes que pudesse chegar até lá, Neji se despediu de Kiba e foi embora.

- Heey Kiba! – Disse acenando.

Quando cheguei perto, notei que Kiba estava com uma expressão diferente. Parecia angustiado, sério.

- O que foi Kiba?

- Naruto... Você não ficou sabendo?

- Do quê? Fala!

Kiba abaixou a cabeça. Seu semblante mostrava que o rapaz estava realmente sério.

- Neji veio me comunicar que... Amanhã, um pouco antes do amanhecer, Hyuuga Hinata vai embora de Konoha.

Naquele momento, senti algo dentro de mim inexplicável. Foi um vazio, uma angústia e certo desespero. Fiquei perplexo por alguns segundos.

- Já era de se esperar, não acha Naruto?

Kiba me encarou por alguns segundos, como se achasse que eu soubesse de alguma coisa. Virou as costas e saiu andando, acenando, dando adeus pra mim e foi embora. Certamente ele já sabia que eu não iria responder.

Depois daquilo, decidi não ir mais treinar. Voltei a ficar pensativo, e caminhei em direção a aquele campo, novamente. O que eu deveria fazer? Falar com ela? Mais dizer o que? Mais eu não sabia como agir e preferi não agir. Não era meu costume desistir, mais dessa vez, não havia escolha. Qual seria meu pretexto pra convencê-la a ficar? Eu não conseguia nem traduzir o que minha mente dizia muito menos meu coração.

Eu prossegui caminhando pra chegar até o mesmo campo aberto. Já anoitecendo, e as estrelas, todas, cobertas por nuvens.

No caminho, em uma árvore, vi de longe que havia alguém ali, na sua sombra. Estava agachada, com seus braços apoiados sobre os joelhos dobrados, com a cabeça abaixada, escondendo o rosto. E fui chegando mais perto, caminhando até a pessoa que estava ali.

- H-Hinata?

Ao chegar perto e fixando meu olhar no dela, senti minhas mãos ficarem quentes.

Hinata levantando sua cabeça me olhou, como quem tivesse levado um susto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, cheios de lágrimas e seu rosto corado.

Ela se levantou, de repente, me olhou nos olhos, e saiu andando, passando por mim.

- E-eu já tenho que ir...

Antes que eu pudesse sair correndo atrás, foi à única coisa que ouvi de seus lábios. No meio do caminho algumas gotas caíram do céu, começando uma forte tempestade, trovejava constantemente e raios que pareciam cair perto de nós.

Cheguei perto dela e segurei um de seus braços, fazendo-a parar.

- Acho melhor sairmos dessa tempestade.

A mansão Hyuuga estava muito distante da onde estávamos então fomos até minha casa, eu puxando-a.

Já encharcados, quando entramos, notei que Hinata tremia de frio e seu corpo estava gelado. A blusa da qual eu vestia, estava encharcada também. Abri o zíper da blusa, a tirei, e joguei no canto da entrada, ficando apenas de regata. Notei que Hinata ficou ainda mais corada.

- Eu já lhe trago uma toalha, 'ttebayo.

Adentrei no quarto, abri um armário que ficava do lado da cama e peguei uma toalha branca, entregando nas mãos de Hinata.

Virei de costas para que a garota pudesse ficar mais a vontade, mas, eu a observava pelo canto dos olhos. Hinata tirou a blusa que usava de costume, como fazia antes de treinar, e cobriu seu corpo com a toalha que tinha lhe dado. Fiquei meio bobo com a cena, mais logo voltei ao meu normal.

Já sentado a cama, Hinata passou por mim e foi até a janela que havia em meu quarto.

Ficou por lá alguns minutos, de costas para mim, e eu a observava sem dizer uma palavra, nem eu, nem ela. Acho que essa foi uma das cenas que jamais esquecerei. Ela estava linda, mesmo depois de ter saído de uma tempestade. Perguntava-me como não havia reparado nela antes.

- Essa chuva vai demorar pra passar...

E o silêncio voltou novamente. Até que resolvi falar.

- Você tem que estar na sua casa logo... Eu sei. Mas porque afinal você vai?

Ao terminar a frase notei que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela não me respondeu.

Levantei-me e fui até ela, que continuava de costas para mim, e fiquei em silêncio. Hinata não havia notado que eu estava bem atrás e se virou de olhos fechados, bruscamente, como se fosse falar alguma coisa.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou assustada. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Nossos rostos estavam a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro.

Com minhas duas mãos, a segurei pelos ombros e olhei nos olhos, ainda mais perto de seu rosto, estava com o coração acelerado e ofegante.

- Me diga Hinata... Por que afinal você vai embora de Konoha? Por que vai deixar seu clã? Seus amigos? Me responda, por que Hinata – Respirei fundo – Vai me deixar?

Finalmente, as lágrimas presas naqueles olhos perolados, escorriam a sua face. Minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração parecia sair pela boca. Ela fechou seus olhos e caiu em prantos, em silêncio. Eu a segurei pela cabeça, encostando-a em meu peito. Sentia seu rosto molhado, quente, e sua mão agarrando-se a minha regata nas costas. Continuei ali, consolando-a em silêncio, enquanto a tempestade continuava forte.

Quando ela cessou seu choro, eu olhei para seu rosto de novo. Segurei-o, com minhas duas mãos levantando-o até a altura de meu rosto. Meus olhos se fecharam, e assim, toquei meus lábios nos dela, e a beijei. Uma sensação incrível parecia ter invadido meu corpo naquele momento. Sentia minha pele arrepiada e o rosto quente de Hinata em minhas mãos. E ela, com bastante timidez e doçura, retribuía o beijo que lhe tinha dado. Minha língua passeava por entre sua boca, e a dela na minha. Estava trêmula e suas mãos mal se mexiam. Mas mesmo assim, ela retribuía.

_Eu juro que eu posso continuar para sempre, de novo_

_Por favor, me diga que esse dia ruim irá terminar_

_Eu serei até o fim seu amor, seu amigo_

_Dê-me seus lábios e com um beijo, nós começaremos_

_Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?_

_Porque eu estou, fico perdido sem você_

_Você está com medo de ir embora essa noite?_

_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você_

Desci minhas mãos até a cintura da moça, puxando seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo com que nossos corpos se colassem. E ela, ficou ainda mais corada.

A sensação que passava por entre minhas veias parecia ter mudado. Sentia um desejo súbito por ela, um desejo carnal. E cada toque dela, eu me arrepiava.

Comecei a beijar as maças de seu rosto, e caminhava até a sua orelha, beijando-a. Eu sentia como se o corpo de Hinata estivesse sobre o meu controle, e eu agindo por impulso. As maças de meu rosto também estavam coradas, mais eu sentia um desejo por ela, algo maior que eu. Eu sentia que a amava como jamais amei ninguém. Ela fazia meu corpo reagir por si só, como fazia também, com meu coração e mente. Eu era dela e ela era minha, pelo menos, por aquela noite.

Minhas mãos passeavam pela cintura, quadris e as costas de Hinata, que já estavam sem a toalha que havia caído ao chão. E ela, pousou suas mãos sobre minha cintura. Ela mal se mexia... Estava tão nervosa e tímida. Mais ia se soltando aos poucos, ficando mais a vontade com o meu corpo colado ao dela, e acabou que por si me abraçando forte.

Uma de minhas mãos adentrava por cima dos quadris de Hinata na sua blusa e chegava até o meio de suas costas. Sentia sua pele arrepiar ao meu toque. E, por um impulso, tirei minhas mãos de Hinata e tirei a regata que usava, ficando assim, com o meu corpo desnudo, da cintura pra cima. Hinata ficou ainda mais corada, e olhava nos meus olhos, tímida. Cheguei perto dela, abraçando-a forte, e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu descobri tarde que você era a parte que faltava pra mim... Sou eu quem quer caminhar com você, eu quero estar com você. É o seu sorriso que me salva. Eu... Te amo, Hinata.

//-Aquelas palavras que fiz minhas, fizeram de mim naquele momento, uma nova pessoa. Ela havia se tornado a parte mais intrigante e incrível daquele momento. Mesmo depois de nossas carícias, eu temia que a Hyuuga me respondesse que já não guardava sentimentos por mim. Já tinha se passado um ano desde que ela havia se declarado. Talvez, o que ela guardava dentro de si fosse motivo o suficiente para ir embora de Konoha.

Ao ouvir minhas palavras, ela pousou seu rosto sobre meu tórax, e me abraçou forte. O mais possível. Ela parecia confortada pelo que eu lhe tinha dito.

- Você já tem uma parte de mim há muito tempo, Naruto-kun.

Depois dessa frase, eu não pude disfarçar a felicidade e o alívio que sentia naquele momento, pelo abraço de Hinata e por suas palavras. Ela tinha dito com tanta certeza, firmeza aquilo, que eu me senti lisonjeado. Um sorriso largo havia brotado em meus lábios, e ao afastar meu corpo do dela e olha-lá nos olhos notei que um leve sorriso, um sorriso tímido mais cativante, havia em seus lábios.

E assim, eu voltei a beijá-la, agora com mais intensidade, mais "sede ao pote". Sentia meu corpo quente, e o corpo dela também. E eu, a desejava cada vez mais.

Segurei o final da blusa que Hinata usava, levantando-a um pouco, até a cintura. Olhei para seu rosto, ela estava muito vermelha, mais não me impedia. Ela confiava em mim, em cada ato meu.

Levantei sua blusa, tirando-a. Hinata estava com um top preto por baixo, que cobria apenas seus seios, com sua barriga e seus ombros a mostra. Vê-la daquela maneira, tão frágil, delicada, linda... Me fez corar também. Mas, meu desejo fazia com que meus sentidos se focassem nela, no seu rosto, corpo, e fazia com que eu respondesse apenas a ele, vencendo a timidez que havia surgido em mim, naquele momento. Eu já era adulto o bastante para fazer ser minha por aquela noite, de corpo e alma.

E foi o que fiz. A deitei na cama, e coloquei meu corpo por cima do dela. Seu rosto corado não a impedia de se entregar a mim. Eu a encarei por alguns instantes, sério. Olhei para seus olhos, lábios, aos cabelos azulados que caíam sobre o travesseiro branco. Era inimaginável que aqueles detalhes pudessem mexer tanto comigo..

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, e fui abaixando, levando meu rosto a altura do pequeno botão e zíper que fechava a calça de Hinata. Levei minhas mãos até o botão, e eu ainda estava um pouco trêmulo, nervoso, mais eu continuava. Desabotoei o botão da calça e abri o pequeno zíper que acompanhava. Hinata estava trêmula também, mais que eu.

Desci a calça da moça até a altura dos joelhos, deixando à mostra suas belas coxas e uma peça de roupa íntima rosada. Tanto treino resultava num lindo corpo que a Hyuuga possuía, que eu desejava tanto. Eu me corei ainda mais. Ela me fazia suar frio mesmo estando disposto a seguir meus instintos.

Acompanhando com meus olhos as coxas, barriga e os seios da moça, segui cada curva com o rosto, chegando até o rosto de Hinata. Ela estava corada, com o rosto quente. Estava igual as vezes que quando eu a olhava, ela virava seu rosto, ou desmaiava. Mas dessa vez, ela apenas me olhava nos olhos, esperando pelo próximo passo, talvez. Assim, voltei a beijá-la. Caminhava com meus lábios pelas maças de seu rosto, até lóbulo da orelha e descia até seu pescoço, chegando à altura do busto.

Continuei a beijá-la. Agora nossos beijos estavam mais ternos e quentes. Eu a abraçava forte, a queria cada vez mais junto a mim, ao meu corpo. Até que, tomei coragem, peguei uma das mãos de Hinata que se deslizavam sobre minha cintura e coloquei sobre o botão de minha calça. Ela teria que abri-la. Naquele momento, seu rosto se corou ainda mais. Da cor avermelhada que tinha, estava indo para uma cor mais parecido com roxo. Eu achei que ela iria dizer alguma coisa, falar mal, bater talvez. Estava acostumado a apanhar quando agia por impulso, principalmente com mulheres.

Mas ela simplesmente respirou fundo, e colocou sua outra mão trêmula sobre o botão, abrindo-o. Aquilo havia me deixado ainda mais feliz. Ela, que me desejou há tanto tempo, me tinha em suas mãos agora, tão frágil como ela poderia ser para mim.

Entre nossos beijos e carícias, passava minhas mãos sobre as costas de Hinata, e sentia o pequeno fecho que segurava o top. Passei minhas mãos algumas vezes sobre ele, e o abri.

O top caía sobre a cama, mas eu não dava importância. O corpo de Hinata, quase nu, junto ao meu, me fazia cada vez mais, querer cada parte daquele corpo.

Enquanto nossos beijos continuavam, com mais intensidade, eu terminava de tirar a minha calça, jogando-a no chão junto com a calça de Hinata que também já estava no chão ao lado da cama, deixando-o a mostra a boxer vermelha que eu usava.

Beijava os lábios, as bochechas, sua orelha, pescoço e busto, enquanto ela se agarrava as minhas costas.

Com seu corpo ainda mais junto ao meu, levei minhas mãos até a roupa íntima que a Hyuuga usava, tirando-a. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois estava com ele sobre meu ombro, mais ouvia sua respiração densa e sabia que estava ainda mais corada. Depois voltei a beijar seu pescoço e orelha, enquanto tirava a boxer que usava.

Voltei a deitá-la na cama, encaixei meu corpo sobre o dela, entre suas pernas, e finalmente, penetrei. Corei ainda mais. O abraço de Hinata era tão forte, que suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas. Ao pé do ouvido, ouvia e sentia seu rosto quente encostado ao meu, e baixos gemidos, tão baixos que quase não ouvia. Mas aquilo, a fazia ainda mais única, minha.

Fazia movimentos leves, sem muita pressão, e cada vez, um pouco mais de força. Sentia os dedos de Hinata passarem pelas minhas costas e nuca, e entrarem no meio dos meus cabelos, puxando, quase sem força alguma.

Após alguns minutos, eu me deitei ao lado de Hinata, a abracei e beijei sua testa, encostando seu rosto sobre meu tórax. Eu sentia uma alegria, satisfação, era inexplicável.

E, em poucos minutos, ela caiu no sono e logo após de observá-la por alguns instantes, eu acabei dormindo também, e a tempestade continuava forte.

//-Como de costume (por sempre esquecer a janela aberta) o Sol batia na minha cara me acordando, e resmungando como sempre.

- Aaah... Dá pra me deixar dormir, dattebayo!??

Ao abrir meus olhos notei que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Por alguns segundos, imaginei que aquilo tinha sido um sonho. Um sonho o tanto realista. Mais me levantei, sentando a cama, e vi minha calça e minha regata jogada ao lado da cama.

"_Não... Não foi um sonho."_

Me levantei da cama, e a procurei pelo pequeno lugar. Olhei o quarto, a cozinha, o banheiro... Ela não estava lá. Quando olhei para o outro lado da cama, onde ela dormiu, notei a toalha branca da qual tinha emprestado. A toalha estava dobrada e ainda tinha seu cheiro. Aliás, todo o quarto ainda tinha seu cheiro.

_Eu deixarei meu quarto aberto até o sol nascer, para você_

_Eu manterei meus olhos pacientemente focados em você_

_Onde está você agora? Eu posso ouvir seus passos, estou sonhando_

_E se você for, me impeça de acordar pra continuar acreditando nisso._

Já eram quase 10 horas da manhã, mal tinha me trocado direito e resolvi sair à procura de Hinata. Ela não poderia ir embora... Depois de tudo aquilo, por que razão iria? Não sabia se eu era o motivo para ir, mas achei que, depois daquela noite, eu havia me tornado o motivo suficiente para ficar.

Ao chegar àquele grande portão, alto, do clã Hyuuga, notei que Neji estava prestes a entrar.

- Neji! Neji! – Gritava, até chegar a ele.

- O que você quer Naruto? – Dizia ele, com uma expressão não muito amigável. A expressão fria de sempre.

- Eu quero falar com Hinata. Ela está aí?

- Faz quase 5 horas que ela foi embora. Achei que sabia.

Foi como um choque pra mim. Raiva, angústia e sentimentos que nem eu sabia identificar, tomaram conta de mim naquele instante. Neji ficou me olhando por alguns minutos, olhando para meu semblante direcionado ao chão. Fechei meu punho, dei alguns passos para trás e virei indo embora.

//Eu não sabia o que deveria sentir naquele momento. Talvez, parte daquela situação seria minha culpa. Eu sentia um nó na garganta, algo como se, estivesse engolindo a seco tudo aquilo. Será que ela não percebeu? EU A AMO! Ela... Me fazia sentir como eu sempre quis, algo importante, significativo a alguém. E era isso que eu queria desde o começo.

Depois de perambular pelas ruas de Konoha, resolvi voltar àquele campo. Era um lugar que me fazia bem, e quase ninguém ia lá. Eu não queria que nem Sakura-chan, Kakashi e Sai me vissem daquele jeito. Então, também não fui treinar.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, resolvi voltar à minha casa. Eu não me esquecia nem por um minuto da noite passada... E como poderia afinal? Seu toque, seus lábios... Seus dedos que corriam sobre meu corpo. Dedos paralisados que mal se mexiam. O que a deixava cada vez mais interessante.

Mas foi por apenas uma noite. Uma única noite.

Passaram-se um, dois, três dias em que pensava nela, e no porque tinha ido, me deixado. Na manhã do terceiro dia, ouvia um estrondo à porta. E como sempre, alguém me acordando.

- Será que dá para... – E antes que eu pudesse xingar a garota de cabelos rosados que entrava bruscamente no quarto, ela que já começou a gritar comigo.

- Qual é o seu problema? Você ta aí há dois dias, mal se mexe! PÁRA COM ISSO! Levanta daí, temos missão.

- Missão? Mais eu mal treinei nesses últimos dias...

- E eu ligo? Levanta daí logo, te espero lá fora. – E saiu, fechando a porta (que tinha derrubado ao chão).

Eu me troquei rápido, peguei a mochila pequena que levava alguns suprimentos, normalmente necessários em missões.

Saí de casa ao encontro de Sakura na porta. A moça continuava calada, no caminho até a Godaime, mas acabou não contendo a curiosidade.

- Naruto... Só me dê uma razão. Apenas uma. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão deprimido, distraído tão...

- Que nada, Sakura-chan! – Dei o sorriso mais falso que sabia transparecer. Foi forçado, torto, mais acho que acabou funcionando para o momento. – Eu estou bem!

Sakura retribuiu com um sorriso curto, meio falso também. Ela me conhecia bem, acho que adivinhou aquele meu sorriso torto.

Chegando a sala da Godaime, alguns rostos se direcionavam a mim com um olhar meio interrogativo. Fingi ignorar. Não queria saber o porquê me olhavam, se comentavam sobre alguma coisa. Eu só queria saber da missão logo, pra fugir daquele lugar.

Antes de alguém falar alguma coisa, Shizune me puxou de canto, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, longe de todos.

- Naruto – Falava baixo, quase sussurrando – Tsunade-sama te espera em outro lugar, venha comigo.

- Mas... – Eu não entendia absolutamente nada daquilo.

Em uma pequena sala, clara estava Tsunade-sama. A mulher se encontrava séria, parecia estar concentrada. Ao vê-la no fundo a sala para onde Shizune havia me levado, Tsunade apoiou uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro.

- Naruto, não há missão nenhuma para você, eu só usei como...

-ENTÃO POR QUE ME ACORDAR TÃO CEDO, DATTEBAYO?! – Já ia falando alto, acabando com o clima sério do lugar. Mesmo estando deprimido, não achava motivo para me acordarem cedo. Uma mania que nunca perdi, por sorte.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA E FALAR QUE NEM GENTE?

E seguido de um soco dado por Tsunade, me calei.

A Godaime começou a falar. Eu não entendia no começo, mais logo, comecei a entender o assunto, perfeitamente.

- Há um ano, na sua luta com o integrante da Akatsuki, como você sabe, aconteceram coisas muito – ela respirou e pensou por alguns instantes – inesperadas.

Já estava ciente a que ponto ela queria chegar. Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe daquele dia, daquela luta. Eu nunca tinha visto as palavras de Hinata mais firmes. Logo ao me lembrar daquele dia, meu semblante se voltou ao chão. Lembrar dela ainda era inevitável uma angústia, dúvida, e raiva.

A Godaime me olhou, e viu que tinha mudado minha expressão. Me olhou por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou ao assunto principal.

- O líder do clã Hyuuga, ao descobrir o que sua filha havia feito, providenciou um casamento a Hinata com o próprio primo, que negou como ela. Por isso, nessa mesma época – a loira se apoiou com suas duas mãos sobre a pequena mesa vazia – Hiashi armou um casamento de Hinata com o herdeiro de um clã muito respeitado da Aldeia da Pedra. Hinata acabou aceitando e, a mais ou menos três dias atrás, ela ia embora de Konoha para o casamento.

Uma sequência de perguntas me viam à cabeça junto com certa raiva. Ir embora de Konoha pra se casar? Era esse o motivo. E, já que ela foi embora mesmo assim, eu não era mesmo o motivo para que ela continuasse em Konoha. Aquela noite, não havia sido nada pra ela. E, talvez, a culpa disso seja minha. Eu a "ignorei" quando se declarou. Ela também deve ter me ignorado.

- Mas hoje de madrugada, a Hyuuga foi encontrada há poucos metros de Konoha ferida seriamente. Ela ainda não me explicou o porquê, mas me disse para que não chamasse ninguém do clã Hyuuga, e que se fosse pra falar com alguém, que fosse com você Naruto.

Eu me espantei de certa forma com aquilo, principalmente quando Tsunade me explicou toda aquela situação, que mesmo assim eu não entendia. Eu não podia adivinhar porque Hinata avisou apenas a mim sobre o assunto. Mas, não discuti e fui levado até o quarto onde estava Hinata.

Ao entrar, vi que ela estava dormindo. Seu corpo estava todo ferido, com cortes e curativos pelo braço e no seu rosto. E mesmo assim, eu não deixei de notar na sua beleza. Mesmo depois de toda aquela situação, de sua saída de Konoha, os sentimentos ainda existiam com tanta firmeza, que vê-la ainda era gratificante pra mim. E, naquele momento, seu corpo estava frágil e debilitado, o que me deixava com a maior prontidão para ela.

Certa angústia e raiva ainda brotavam em mim. Vê-la ferida me fazia lembrar-se daquela luta que quase morreu por minha causa. Apertei minhas duas mãos no lençol branco que cobria a moça da cintura pra baixo. O rosto de Hinata se virou em minha direção e seu olhar também.

- N-Naruto-kun... – Disse com certa dificuldade, talvez pela vergonha que era percebível pelo rosto corado da moça, ou talvez por estar debilitada.

- Hinata... – Cheguei mais perto da moça que olhava de um jeito doce, e logo não esperei – Por quê? Por que foi embora? Por que está ferida? Eu não entendo nada, 'ttebayo!

- N-Naruto-k-kun... N-não precisa se preocupar comigo... N-não quero que você fique se ocupando por minha causa..

- COMO? – Gritei, esquecendo que estava em um hospital - VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? Hinata... Você não se lembra do que eu te disse...?

O olhar dela de espanto foi para um olhar um tanto tímido, como as maças do seu rosto que estavam coradas. Ela abaixou a cabeça e encarou por instantes o lençol que a cobria.

- E-eu... Não me esqueço daquilo nem por um instante...

- Foi por isso que está ferida?

- Não. – Ela levantou a cabeça me olhou nos olhos – Eu a-achei que indo embora de Konoha e me casando com outro eu ia esquecer do que sentia – sua face ficou ainda mais corada e um sorriso de leve apareceu em seus lábios e a Hyuuga voltou seu olhar ao chão – Mas depois daquele dia.. E-eu vi que meus sentimentos não iam embora nunca. E... Foi por isso que fui até lá para que não houvesse esse casamento.

- E se feriu.

Seu olhar voltou ao chão. Cheguei bem perto da moça, apoiando meu corpo sobre a cama e aproximando meu rosto ao dela. Dei uma risada baixa, fazendo com que um sorriso ficasse em meu rosto.

- Você realmente se parece comigo, 'ttebayo.

O seu rosto de levantou ficando a altura do meu. Toquei meus lábios nos dela, e a beijei.

Eu ainda me surpreendo quando vejo que me lembro de tudo aquilo como se fosse ontem. Mesmo hoje com as responsabilidades que tenho, (ser Hokage não é fácil, agora entendo Tsunade-sama) eu ainda me sinto o cara mais sortudo de Konoha quando acordo e vejo o seu rosto delicado encostado no meu ombro e sua mão sobre o meu peito. Ser admirado por toda vila, é mais que uma satisfação, mais saber que eu acordo todos os dias com a pessoa que me admira desde que ninguém acreditava em mim, é mais que satisfatório. A herdeira do clã Hyuuga, que também muito respeitada, pra mim ainda é a menina doce da face corada (pra mim ela realmente é) e é um orgulho maior ainda, 'ttebayo.

- Você não irá se levantar não, Sr. Hokage?

Com um sorriso largo, respondia:

- Mais tarde, Sra. Uzumaki, ainda tenho tempo pra ficar aqui com você...

_Você está com medo de ficar sozinha?_

_Porque eu estou, fico perdido sem você_

_Você está com medo de ir embora essa noite?_

_Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você._

* * *

Primeiro hentai que eu escrevo. Não sei porque deu a loca de escrever hentai, mais tudo bem...

Aaah, eu amo essa música *-* Por ser do Blink (_claro_) e também porque a letra dela é liinda. *-*

Espero que tenham gostado. *O*

Review? *-*

;*


End file.
